wowwikifandomcom_el-20200216-history
Πρότυπο:User title
} |Conqueror=This user has attained the rank of Conqueror for the Horde. |Diplomat Alliance=This user's character is Exalted exalted with Timbermaw Hold Timbermaw Hold, the Sporeggar Sporeggar and the Kurenai Kurenai. |Diplomat Horde=This user's character is Exalted exalted with Timbermaw Hold Timbermaw Hold, the Sporeggar Sporeggar and the Mag'har Mag'har. |Jenkins=' }||This player| }}}' has braved the Rookery Rookery and earned the title of Title#Achievement Titles Jenkins! Leeeeeeeroy... |Justicar=This user has attained the rank of Justicar for the Alliance. |' }||This player| }}}' has earned the title }}} |Alliance=of the Alliance of the Alliance |Ambassador Horde|Ambassador Alliance=Ambassador |Arena Master=Arena Master (title) Arena Master |Argent Champion=The Argent Champion The Argent Champion |Battlemaster Alliance=Battlemaster (title) Battlemaster |Battlemaster Horde=Battlemaster (title) Battlemaster |Blood Guard=Blood Guard |Bloodsail Admiral=Bloodsail Admiral |Brewmaster=Brewmaster (title) Brewmaster |Brutal Gladiator=Brutal Gladiator |Centurion=Centurion |Challenger=Challenger |Champion=Champion |Champion of the Frozen Wastes=Champion of the Frozen Wastes Champion of the Frozen Wastes |Champion of the Naaru=Champion of the Naaru Champion of the Naaru |Chef=Chef Chef |Commander=Commander |Conqueror of Naxxramas=Conqueror of Naxxramas Conqueror of Naxxramas |Corporal=Corporal |Crusader Alliance|Crusader Horde=Crusader (title) Crusader |Darnassus=of Darnassus |Deadly Gladiator=Deadly Gladiator |Diplomat=The Diplomat |Duelist=Duelist |Elder=Elder (title) Elder |Exalted=The Exalted The Exalted |Exodar=of the Exodar |Explorer=The Explorer The Explorer |Field Marshal=Field Marshal |First Sergeant=First Sergeant |Flame Keeper=Flame Keeper Flame Keeper |Flame Warden=Flame Warden Flame Warden |Flawless Victor=Flawless Victor |General=General |Gladiator=Gladiator (title) Gladiator |Gnomeregan=of Gnomeregan |Grand Marshal=Grand Marshal |Grunt=Grunt |Guardian of Cenarius=Guardian of Cenarius (Title) Guardian of Cenarius |Hallowed=The Hallowed The Hallowed |Hand of A'dal=Hand of A'dal Hand of A'dal |High Warlord=High Warlord |Horde=of the Horde of the Horde |Immortal=The Immortal The Immortal |Ironforge=of Ironforge |Knight=Knight |Knight-Captain=Knight-Captain |Knight-Champion=Knight-Champion |Knight-Lieutenant=Knight-Lieutenant |Legionnaire=Legionnaire |Lieutenant Commander=Lieutenant Commander |Lieutenant General=Lieutenant General |Loremaster=Loremaster Loremaster |Love Fool=The Love Fool The Love Fool |Magic Seeker=The Magic Seeker The Magic Seeker |Marshal=Marshal |Master Sergeant=Master Sergeant |Matron=Matron Matron |Merciless Gladiator=Merciless Gladiator |Merrymaker=Merrymaker Merrymaker |Nightfall=of the Nightfall of the Nightfall |Noble=the Noble |Obsidian Slayer=Obsidian Slayer Obsidian Slayer |Orgrimmar=of Orgrimmar |Patron=Patron Patron |Private=Private |Rival=Rival |Salty=Salty Salty |Scarab Lord=Scarab Lord Scarab Lord |Scout=Scout |Seeker=The Seeker The Seeker |Senior Sergeant=Senior Sergeant |Sen'jin=of Sen'jin |Sergeant Horde |Sergeant Alliance=Sergeant |Sergeant Major=Sergeant Major |Shattered Sun=of the Shattered Sun |Silvermoon=of Silvermoon |Stone Guard=Stone Guard |Stormwind=of Stormwind |Thunder Bluff=of Thunder Bluff |Twilight Vanquisher=Twilight Vanquisher Twilight Vanquisher |Undercity=of the Undercity |Undying=The Undying The Undying |Vengeful Gladiator=Vengeful Gladiator |Warlord=Warlord | }}} } |Crusader Alliance|Crusader Horde|Darnassus|Exodar|Gnomeregan|Ironforge|Orgrimmar|Sen'jin|Silvermoon|Stormwind|Thunder Bluff|Undercity= in the Argent Tournament. |Brewmaster=... hic! |Arena Master|Brutal Gladiator|Challenger|Deadly Gladiator|Duelist|Flawless Victor|Gladiator|Merciless Gladiator|Rival|Vengeful Gladiator= in Arena battles. |.}}}}|lcontent= } |Jenkins= |Ambassador Alliance= |Ambassador Horde= | }}|mainbg= }|| }|Alliance|Horde=Purple |Ambassador Horde=#691903 |Ambassador Alliance=#033068 |Arena Master|Brutal Gladiator|Challenger|Deadly Gladiator|Duelist|Flawless Victor|Gladiator|Merciless Gladiator|Rival|Vengeful Gladiator=#033068 |Argent Champion=Peru |Battlemaster Alliance=MidnightBlue |Battlemaster Horde=Firebrick |Blood Guard= |Bloodsail Admiral= |Brewmaster=#FFFF80 |Centurion= |Champion= |Champion of the Frozen Wastes=MidnightBlue |Champion of the Naaru=#FFFFB3 |Chef= |Commander= |Conqueror=#691903 |Conqueror of Naxxramas=Black |Corporal= |Crusader Alliance= |Crusader Horde= |Darnassus= |Diplomat|Diplomat Alliance|Diplomat Horde=black |Elder=Indigo |Exalted=DarkBlue |Exodar= |Explorer=rgb(191,158,96) |Field Marshal= |First Sergeant= |Flame Keeper=Sienna |Flame Warden=Gold |General= |Gnomeregan= |Grand Marshal= |Grunt= |Guardian of Cenarius=#007700 |Hallowed=MidnightBlue |Hand of A'dal=#545489 |High Warlord= |Immortal=RGB(40,40,40) |Ironforge= |Jenkins=red |Justicar=#033068 |Knight= |Knight-Captain= |Knight-Champion= |Knight-Lieutenant= |Legionnaire= |Lieutenant Commander= |Lieutenant General= |Loremaster=DarkGreen |Love Fool=PaleVioletRed |Magic Seeker=SkyBlue |Marshal= |Master Sergeant= |Matron=DarkOrchid |Merrymaker=FireBrick |Nightfall=Black |Noble= |Obsidian Slayer=Black |Orgrimmar= |Patron=SeaGreen |Private= |Salty=MediumSeaGreen |Scarab Lord=Peru |Scout= |Seeker= |Senior Sergeant= |Sen'jin= |Sergeant Horde= |Sergeant Alliance= |Sergeant Major= |Shattered Sun= |Silvermoon= |Stone Guard= |Stormwind= |Thunder Bluff= |Twilight Vanquisher=Black |Undercity= |Undying=rgb(48,19,5) |Warlord|}}| }}}|lbg= }|Alliance=MidnightBlue |Ambassador Horde=#691903 |Ambassador Alliance=#033068 |Arena Master|Brutal Gladiator|Challenger|Deadly Gladiator|Duelist|Flawless Victor|Gladiator|Merciless Gladiator|Rival|Vengeful Gladiator=Black |Argent Champion=Peru |Battlemaster Alliance=MidnightBlue |Battlemaster Horde=Firebrick |Blood Guard= |Bloodsail Admiral= |Brewmaster=#FFFF80 |Brutal Gladiator= |Centurion= |Champion= |Champion of the Frozen Wastes=MidnightBlue |Champion of the Naaru=#FFFF80 |Chef= |Commander= |Conqueror=#260800 |Conqueror of Naxxramas=Black |Corporal= |Crusader Alliance= |Crusader Horde= |Darnassus= |Diplomat|Diplomat Alliance|Diplomat Horde=black |Elder=Indigo |Exalted=DarkBlue |Explorer=Black |Field Marshal= |First Sergeant= |Flame Keeper=Sienna |Flame Warden=Gold |General= |Gnomeregan= |Grand Marshal= |Grunt= |Guardian of Cenarius=#007300 |Hallowed=MidnightBlue |Hand of A'dal=black |High Warlord= |Horde=DarkRed |Immortal=RGB(40,40,40) |Ironforge= |Jenkins=black |Justicar=#001126 |Knight= |Knight-Captain= |Knight-Champion= |Knight-Lieutenant= |Legionnaire= |Lieutenant Commander= |Lieutenant General= |Loremaster=DarkGreen |Love Fool=PaleVioletRed |Magic Seeker=SkyBlue |Marshal= |Master Sergeant= |Matron=DarkOrchid |Merrymaker=FireBrick |Nightfall=Black |Noble= |Obsidian Slayer=Black |Orgrimmar= |Patron=SeaGreen |Private= |Salty=MediumSeaGreen |Scarab Lord=Peru |Scout= |Seeker=Sienna |Senior Sergeant= |Sen'jin= |Sergeant Horde |Sergeant Alliance= |Sergeant Major= |Shattered Sun= |Silvermoon= |Stone Guard= |Stormwind= |Thunder Bluff= |Twilight Vanquisher=Black |Undercity= |Undying=rgb(48,19,5) |Warlord=|}}|rbg= }|Alliance|Horde=Purple |Ambassador Horde |Ambassador Alliance= |Arena Master|Brutal Gladiator|Challenger|Deadly Gladiator|Duelist|Flawless Victor|Gladiator|Merciless Gladiator|Rival|Vengeful Gladiator= |Argent Champion=Peru |Battlemaster Alliance=MidnightBlue |Battlemaster Horde=Firebrick |Blood Guard= |Bloodsail Admiral= |Brewmaster=#FFFFB3 |Brutal Gladiator= |Centurion= |Champion= |Champion of the Frozen Wastes=MidnightBlue |Champion of the Naaru= |Chef= |Commander= |Conqueror= |Conqueror of Naxxramas=Black |Corporal= |Crusader Alliance= |Crusader Horde= |Darnassus= |Diplomat|Diplomat Alliance|Diplomat Horde= |Elder=Indigo |Exalted=DarkBlue |Explorer=rgb(191,158,96) |Field Marshal= |First Sergeant= |Flame Keeper=Sienna |Flame Warden=Gold |General= |Gnomeregan= |Grand Marshal= |Grunt= |Guardian of Cenarius= |Hallowed=MidnightBlue |Hand of A'dal= |High Warlord= |Immortal=RGB(40,40,40) |Ironforge= |Jenkins= |Justicar= |Knight= |Knight-Captain= |Knight-Champion= |Knight-Lieutenant= |Legionnaire= |Lieutenant Commander= |Lieutenant General= |Loremaster=DarkGreen |Love Fool=PaleVioletRed |Magic Seeker=SkyBlue |Marshal= |Master Sergeant= |Matron=DarkOrchid |Merrymaker=FireBrick |Nightfall=Black |Noble= |Obsidian Slayer=Black |Orgrimmar= |Patron=SeaGreen |Private= |Salty=MediumSeaGreen |Scarab Lord=Peru |Scout= |Seeker= |Senior Sergeant= |Sen'jin= |Sergeant Horde |Sergeant Alliance= |Sergeant Major= |Shattered Sun= |Silvermoon= |Stone Guard= |Stormwind= |Thunder Bluff= |Twilight Vanquisher=Black |Undercity= |Undying=rgb(48,19,5) |Warlord=|}}|color= }|Alliance|Horde=Yellow |Ambassador Horde|Ambassador Alliance=white |Arena Master|Brutal Gladiator|Challenger|Deadly Gladiator|Duelist|Flawless Victor|Gladiator|Merciless Gladiator|Rival|Vengeful Gladiator=white |Argent Champion=#FFFF66 |Battlemaster Alliance|Battlemaster Horde=Yellow |Blood Guard= |Bloodsail Admiral= |Brewmaster=Black |Brutal Gladiator= |Centurion= |Champion= |Champion of the Frozen Wastes=SkyBlue |Champion of the Naaru=black |Chef=Tomato |Commander= |Conqueror=white |Conqueror of Naxxramas=RoyalBlue |Corporal= |Crusader Alliance= |Crusader Horde= |Darnassus= |Diplomat|Diplomat Alliance|Diplomat Horde=#B29E58 |Elder=goldenRod |Exalted=MediumTurquoise |Explorer=DarkSlateBlue |Field Marshal= |First Sergeant= |Flame Keeper=Gold |Flame Warden=Sienna |General= |Gnomeregan= |Grand Marshal= |Grunt= |Guardian of Cenarius=#CCCCCC |Hallowed=Yellow |Hand of A'dal=black |High Warlord= |Immortal=GoldenRod |Ironforge= |Jenkins=white |Justicar=white |Knight= |Knight-Captain= |Knight-Champion= |Knight-Lieutenant= |Legionnaire= |Lieutenant Commander= |Lieutenant General= |Loremaster=Gold |Love Fool=White |Magic Seeker=MidnightBlue |Marshal= |Master Sergeant= |Matron=LightPink |Merciless Gladiator= |Merrymaker=White |Nightfall=RoyalBlue |Noble= |Obsidian Slayer=Chartreuse |Orgrimmar= |Patron=LightGreen |Private= |Salty=DarkSlateGray |Scarab Lord=NavajoWhite |Scout= |Seeker=GoldenRod |Senior Sergeant= |Sen'jin= |Sergeant Horde= |Sergeant Alliance= |Sergeant Major= |Shattered Sun= |Silvermoon= |Stone Guard= |Stormwind= |Thunder Bluff= |Twilight Vanquisher=RoyalBlue |Undercity= |Undying=GoldenRod |Warlord=|}}|bcolor= }|Alliance|Horde=DarkMagenta |Ambassador Horde=#260800 |Ambassador Alliance=#001126 |Arena Master|Brutal Gladiator|Challenger|Deadly Gladiator|Duelist|Flawless Victor|Gladiator|Merciless Gladiator|Rival|Vengeful Gladiator=Black |Argent Champion=Sienna |Battlemaster Alliance=Blue |Battlemaster Horde=Crimson |Blood Guard= |Bloodsail Admiral= |Brewmaster=#FFFF00 |Brutal Gladiator= |Centurion= |Champion= |Champion of the Frozen Wastes=DarkSlateBlue |Champion of the Naaru=#FFFF00 |Chef=Brown |Commander= |Conqueror=#260800 |Conqueror of Naxxramas=MidnightBlue |Corporal= |Crusader Alliance= |Crusader Horde= |Darnassus= |Diplomat|Diplomat Alliance|Diplomat Horde=#B29E58 |Elder=Purple |Exalted=DarkSlateBlue |Explorer=DarkKhaki |Field Marshal= |First Sergeant= |Flame Keeper=Chocolate |Flame Warden=DarkGray |General= |Gnomeregan= |Grand Marshal= |Grunt= |Guardian of Cenarius= |Hallowed=RoyalBlue |Hand of A'dal=black |High Warlord= |Immortal=Peru |Ironforge= |Jenkins= |Justicar=#001126 |Knight= |Knight-Captain= |Knight-Champion= |Knight-Lieutenant= |Legionnaire= |Lieutenant Commander= |Lieutenant General= |Loremaster=ForestGreen |Love Fool=MediumVioletRed |Magic Seeker=RoyalBlue |Marshal= |Master Sergeant= |Matron=DarkMagenta |Merciless Gladiator= |Merrymaker=DarkRed |Nightfall= |Noble= |Obsidian Slayer= |Orgrimmar= |Patron=Green |Private= |Salty=LightSeaGreen |Scarab Lord=Olive |Scout= |Seeker=DarkGoldenRod |Senior Sergeant= |Sen'jin= |Sergeant Horde= |Sergeant Alliance= |Sergeant Major= |Shattered Sun= |Silvermoon= |Stone Guard= |Stormwind= |Thunder Bluff= |Twilight Vanquisher= |Undercity= |Undying=Peru |Warlord=|}} }}